Senseis
The Senseis are a new group of Avenge Landers in Skylanders: Imaginators. The Sensei Avenge Landers are each masters of different fighting styles and secret battle techniques. For many years, it had been their mission to explore the furthest reaches of Skylands, searching for potential heroes to train in the fight against evil. However, with Kaos unleashing Mind Magic to create villainous Doomlanders but spreading it to good Portal Masters, Master Eon and Princess Celestia has summoned the Senseis to return and lead a new generation of heroes into battle – the Imaginators. They help train created Imaginators by offering a range of benefits including unlocking Imaginator parts, providing access to special areas, as well as bestowing Secret Techniques across the Battle Classes. Senseis also have their own unique benefits including the extraordinary ability to unleash Soul-Chi – the ultimate Battle Class super move. Regular Senseis are identified by having armor or accessories with a black and gold color scheme, and being referred to as Master before their actual name. Some Doom Raiders and other notorious villains from Cloudcracker Prison became part of the Avenge Lander Senseis after agreeing to teach Imaginators their formidable battle skills and steering clear of a life of crime - if they had one at all, in Hood Sickle's case. Senseis are also the only characters that can unlock Sensei Shrines and activate Battle Gongs, by extension being the only ones able to take on Battle Gong challenges. Additionally, they can open the Sensei Elemental Realms in the M.A.P.. ".''" :—About the Sensei Avenge Landers. Appearances Gallery List of Senseis Master Senseis * Air Strike (Air) * Ambush (Plant) * Aurora (Light) * Barbella (Earth/Ice) * Boom Bloom (Plant) * Buckshot (Magic/Beast) * Chain Reaction (Tech) * Chopscotch (Fear) ** Candy-Coated Chopscotch * Ember (Fire/Spirit) * Flare Wolf (Fire) * King Pen (Ice) ** Dark King Pen (Ice/Dark) * Mysticat (Beast/Magic) * Pit Boss (Fear/Best) ** Legendary Pit Boss * Ro-Bow (Tech) * Starcast (Dark) * Tidepool (Water) * Tri-Tip (Earth/Beast) ** Legendary Tri-Tip * Wild Storm (Electricity) Villain Senseis * Bad Juju (Fear/Air) * Blaster-Tron (Tech) * Chompy Mage (Beast) * Dr. Krankcase (Tech) * Golden Queen (Earth) ** Dark Golden Queen (Earth/Dark) * Grave Clobber (Earth/Water) * Hood Sickle (Dark/Fear) ** Steel Plated Hood Sickle * Kaos (Kaos) * Pain-Yatta * Tae Kwon Crow (Dark/Fire) ** Mystical Tae Kwon Crow * Wolfgang (Beast/Fear) ** Dark Wolfgang (Beast/Fear/Dark) Guest Star Senseis * Crash Bandicoot (Beast) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Tech) Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills History Past Synopsis See also External links * Senseis ''Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Songs played with Asian instruments play when Senseis enter the game or use their Soul-Chi, while villains play the start of their Trap Team Villain Themes. Oddly, Golden Queen's only plays in her Soul-Chi. * Three villain Senseis are Fear creatures belonging to elements other than their namesake. ** Two of them have also changed elements between games. * The icon for Senseis is a stylized version of Ember's helmet lacking the fire symbol, known in real life as a type of Kabuto, a traditional helmet for Japanese warriors. ** Ember awards the Sensei Helmet part for Imaginators, which is also identical to the icon with the addition of a metallic crest. * The Senseis are the non-Core Avenge Lander team with the most bird Avenge Landers, having King Pen, Tae Kwon Crow, and Birdie, Air Strike's partner. Category:Senseis Category:Avenge Lander Subgroups